Swords and Bows
by MelodyGrim
Summary: What if Minecraft was only intended for PvP? What if towns of Minecraft citizens were always in danger of murderers? Rebecca and her best friend, Samuel will help prevent that. Rebecca is a girl who just loves bows and arrows and wants to be an archer but one day she kills the most vicious killer and is mistaken for being the killer. Now she must escape before she ends up in jail!


Her ears perked up to the sound of a deafening scream.

She only knew it was the right time to do what she had wanted to do ever since she was a little girl and had learned about bows. She took the bow from her inventory.

"Down you go," She said softly to herself, pulling on the bow, readying it to fire a single arrow. She targeted a man with a winter hat, even if it wasn't winter. He wore a despicably black jacket with no pockets at all to fit anything. His face was difficult to be seen as a shadow towered over him that only sharp eyes can identify.

"Now you're dead," The girl mumbled softly once again, releasing the string of the bow which let out the swift and only arrow that she had owned. It was so speedy, even nobody could make out what it was. They would have thought it was a bat flying quickly past them without making a single sound, but really, it was the arrow.

"Bloody,"

The arrow shot the man's cube head, releasing blood which trickled down slowly down his unseen neck which then softly went down to his shaky hand. The man fell to his side, reddened like pure anger but instead, a death, and disappeared, leaving a decent amount of smoke and dust which slowly disappeared afterwards.

"Just call me Rebecca," The girl chanted to the shocked crowd as she walked closer to the group and the dead man's death spot. "I saved you all."

* * *

><p>Rebecca's flashback only made her even more anxious. She knew she was going to be locked in prison because the guards would have mistaken Rebecca as the murderer even if she wasn't the one murdering someone. Well, she did kill someone and this scared Rebecca. She COULDN'T go to jail for a crime she didn't commit.<p>

Just as she was about to break the torch above her to run away from the town, the door opened and her best guy friend, Samuel, came by.

"Hey Rebecca," Samuel greeted her softly, patting her back gently to comfort her. "I heard about the murderer. You saved everyone!"

"I did," Rebecca said quietly, tapping on the table and looking at the brick wall. "But the guards didn't see the whole situation. They think I was the killer."

* * *

><p>"I saved you all."<p>

The crowd cheered loudly as ever. Rebecca had saved them from the infamous vicious killer who goes into houses at night and either burns it down, or kill the owners of the house- even their children. The killer didn't reveal his name. He was only known as Anonymous, but since he was dead and down, nobody needed to be frightened. He would respawn far away from the town or possibly even the country. He would give up trying to get back.

Though the cheerful crowd was glad and back to safety, the guards never noticed that the killer was dead and they had thoughts about Rebecca thinking that she was the killer and the crowd of people were proud that she had "killed" someone. You see, the guards only heard the commotion of the cheers and ran towards it, seeing Rebecca in the middle of a large circle of the blocky citizens. The powerful guards heard the citizens' murmur to each other and all they heard was,

"She killed him!"

"Finally he's dead!"

"Haha! No we won't see him for long!"

These words instantly caused the guards to become suspicious of Rebecca.

* * *

><p>"But you can't just leave!" Samuel cried out to Rebecca as she packed up her belongings and equipped her leather chestplate, boots, and her iron leggings.<p>

"I have to Samuel," Rebecca answered gently. She brought out her iron sword and held it tightly. "You may come along if you'd like. After all, I do need some company."

"I w-would, but-" Samuel stammered before Rebecca interrupted him.

"I know you don't want to. Every time I hear the word 'but' I know that the person doesn't want to accept. Are you sure about this decision, Samuel?" Rebecca stated. "I'm only leaving today. If you don't come along today, you'll never come along. I'm leaving this town, or maybe even the country,"

This angered Samuel and he didn't was to show it. He knew Rebecca would be leaving at that very night to run away and if he declined now, he would never see Rebecca again. They were best friends!

Samuel sighed and left the house after telling Rebecca to stay there for a while. Rebecca was surprised but she stayed at her house for a while so she sat on her couch in front of the fire place. It burned with pure power except it didn't burn down the house. Rebecca sighed. Just then, Samuel arrived with his full inventory. He smiled at Rebecca. She smiled back too. She knew what was going on. He was coming along.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: <strong>Thank you for reading this first chapter of Swords and Bows! It was such a pleasure writing this and I hope you enjoyed it as well! If you'd like, please leave a nice review! If I should improve on something or I forgot something important that I should add, please write so. I accept guest reviews, so don't be afraid to leave a review.


End file.
